Healing her wounds
by longlivetiva
Summary: Post-Somalia. Tony takes Ziva home to clean her of the memories of Somalia.


Gazing at the tan tiled bathroom wall with a blank expression Ziva let the hot water run down her back, feeling the burning sensation on her scars, both new and old. Tony's rough, coarse hands ran through her blood and dirt matted hair as he attempted to make her curls some what clean and normal again.

The feeling of Tony's hand's rubbing over her shredded, sculpted back felt comforting. With each touch, she felt love, nothing but pure love and healing.

_"I'm… so sorry Ziva."_ Tony said with an edge of anguish in his voice.

She hadn't said a word the entire 17-hour flight home, Tony missed his Ziva. She was a shell, it was as if there was nothing inside, this was not his ninja, his rock, his Ziva David.

_"I can't even begin to imagine what Saleem did to you, and I don't want to think about it, but I can't stop blaming myself. I can't stop thinking that I'm the reason you stayed in Tel Aviv. I'm the reason this happened. I'm sorry Ziva. I'm so sorry."_

Being careful to avoid her scars and welts, Tony continued to wash Ziva with care.

_"Ziva, please, just know I'm sorry, and I will apologize everyday, I just want you back."_

Ziva's tears broke the silence, but before they could fall too far down her bruised face, Tony leaned around and started to kiss them away. Slowly and carefully, he placed a kiss on every scar that lay upon her perfect skin, being gentle to not hurt her, pausing between each kiss.

_"I'm sorry."_

He continued to kiss her tenderly.

_"Please forgive me." _

Each kiss became softer and more loving.

_"Aht lo levad."_

Ziva was letting her walls down, opening up to her partner. She had made a promise to herself in Somalia that she would never let a man lay a finger on her again, but Tony was the only exception.

It wasn't long before Ziva broke out of her shell and started to return the kisses, their lips both rough and jagged from their time in the desert. Breathing in, taking in the moment, Ziva realized this is how she want's to spend everyday. Kissing the man she loves.

Ziva David was broken, and only Tony could fix her. Tony DiNozzo, the class clown, the wild card, the only one who knew how to fix Ziva. Their relationship had depths unreached, but Ziva wanted to reach them.

Ziva thought that she lost her trust for Tony after he killed Rivkin, but she had learnt, he was the only one she could trust, he was the only one she could open up to, he couldn't live without her, and she couldn't live without him. They are soul mates.

Their kisses became deeper and more passionate, she could feel his stubble against her tender skin, but she wouldn't change it for the world. The man she loved, the man she needed was right here, fixing her.

_"I love you Ziva, you're beautiful, so so beautiful. "_

_ "No I'm not Tony. I'm broken. Saleem broke me. Somalia broke me. I'm not Ziva David. I'm a victim. I'll never be the same, I can't love you like you love me." _She said breaking away.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the tears flowing down her olive skin.

_"You're perfect to me. Saleem is nothing, Saleem is dead. You're alive. I can love you, and I will love you." _Tony said desperately.

Letting her head rest against Tony's chest, she realized and knew he was telling the truth, she knew that their love was unconditional; she knew he would always be there for her, through both the good and the bad.

_"I know you can, and I know you will. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid to love. Everything I love get's taken away. I don't want you to be taken away. I want something permanent, is that too much to ask?"_

Supporting her, Tony helped her out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel.

_"Ziva, I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here whether you want me here or not. I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere. This is permanent." _He said after placing a kiss on her forehead.

She looked deep into his eyes, she knew he was serious,

_"Thank you Tony."_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This was my first one shot! So please tell me what you thought! :)**


End file.
